wszystkofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Psiarnia
SarumamLestrangeaaaa *to znam *Kozidrak mam na avku * *6:35LetycjaAle na tym też?Bo że na Disie to wiem *6:36SarumamLestrangeno tak *tutaj też *tutaj mam z jej nowej płyty B3 *ale czarno białe zdj * *Witaj w Pubie pod Trzema Miotłami! *6:41Braktraxyo *Ziomuxn10a aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *6:41Ziomuxn10aelo *6:42Braktraxcr *6:42Ziomuxn10anic wbiłem sb *6:42Braktraxaha *nie ma co robić *6:42Ziomuxn10ano *6:50Letycjaברוכים הבא *6:51SarumamLestrange *Co tam? *6:52LetycjaTeraz to raczej nie odpowiedzą *6:53SarumamLestrangeno cóż * *6:54LetycjaEdycisz coś? *I słyszałam,że macie w piątek opole w planach *6:56Ziomuxn10ao w końcu *6:56Braktraxyo dawgs * Braktrax driftuje lanosem *6:58SarumamLestrangetak w piątek *ale 16 *6:58Ziomuxn10a* Ziomuxn10a pali gumę matizem *7:00Braktraxale głośny wydech *7:01Ziomuxn10a *tłumik mi odpadł *7:02Braktrax *7:02Ziomuxn10aścigamy się? *7:02Braktraxdobra * Braktrax wjeżdża na start *7:03Ziomuxn10a* Ziomuxn10a też *niech ktoś odlicza *7:04SarumamLestrangeIdźcie sobie z takim czymś na pv * *7:04Ziomuxn10ana pw to nie będzie widowni *7:04SarumamLestrangea no widzisz *7:04Ziomuxn10atu chociaż jest *7:04SarumamLestrangetutaj widownia nie jest zainteresowana *7:05Braktraxto możemy się po prostu sami pościgać po ulicy *7:05SarumamLestrangeno na pv czemu nie *7:05Braktraxdobra ja odliczam *3 *2 *1 *start * Braktrax odpala *7:05Ziomuxn10a* Ziomuxn10a odpala * Ziomuxn10a robi drifta *7:06SarumamLestrangeCzy wy nie rozumiecie po polsku/ *Isthealice aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *7:06SarumamLestrange?( *?* *7:06Braktraxyo *7:06Ziomuxn10aelo *7:06LetycjaAliś! Witaj *7:06SarumamLestrangehej *7:06Ziomuxn10a* Ziomuxn10a uderza w jaśka *7:06Braktraxno to po wyścigu *7:06Isthealicehej *7:06Braktraxszkoda takniskiego przebiegu *7:07LetycjaJak tam niedziela,Alicjozo? *7:07Isthealiceambitnie *i nieambitnie zarazem *zjadlam pyszny deser, obejrzalam kilka filmikow *a jak u ciebie? *7:08Ziomuxn10anie no ten matiz to dobre auto było *ale do kasacji musi *7:08LetycjaOo,a jaki deserek jadłaś? U mnie domowego przedszkola dzień 2 *7:08Braktraxdzwonimy po andrzeja *on lawetą odwiezie *7:08Isthealiceo czym ty gadasz Jasiek i po co? *7:09SarumamLestrangePorozmawiajcie sobie o tym na pw, serio to nikogo nie interesuje taki niepotrzebny spam *7:09Braktraxa bo się z bogdanem ścigałęm *7:09IsthealiceA jadlam deser z bezą i serkiem ascarpone *7:09Braktraxwjechał w mojego lanosa matizem *i oba auta do kasacji idą *7:09Isthealicenie widzę tu żadnego Bogdana *do kogo piszesz? *7:09Ziomuxn10abogdan to ja *7:09Braktraxszkoda bo niski przebieg był *7:09IsthealiceOkej, to zapraszam abyście poszli na priv *7:09SarumamLestrangenie dociera *7:09Braktraxjuż nie ma po co *7:09IsthealiceA co u ciebie Saru? *7:10SarumamLestrangeA bardzo dobrze *uczyłem się dziś *Na kartkówkę i robiłem zadania na informatyke *7:10Isthealiceto nie kontynuujcie tu temaciku, ktorego nie rozumiemy *na którą jutro macie? *7:10SarumamLestrange8:00... *7:10Isthealicea ja mam wolne do środy *7:10SarumamLestrangedlaczemu *7:11Braktraxja studiuję zaocznie i jutro nie idę *dab* *7:11Isthealicebo mam zajecia tylko 2 razy w tygodniu *7:12SarumamLestrangeo lol * *fajnie *7:12Isthealiceostatni semstr *takie plusy *minusem jest pisanie pracy dyplomowej *7:12SarumamLestrangejak Ci idzie? *7:13Braktraxja mam zaj. raz na 2 tygodnie *dab* *w soboty *7:13Ziomuxn10aa ja nadal dziennie studiuję -_- *nie byłem w dziekanacie załatwić sb *7:14Braktraxjesteś niepełnosprytny *7:14Ziomuxn10aty w sumie też bo gdybyś był pełnosprytny to być załatwił sb studiowanie dzienne już na 4tym roku *tfu *7:14Braktraxco plujesz na mie? *7:14Ziomuxn10anie na cb *na glebę pluję *7:15Braktraxno to okay *7:16Isthealicebez obrażania panowie (piesel) * *o *7:16Ziomuxn10azw wysram się *Isthealice dał(a) Ziomuxn10a szlaban. *7:16SarumamLestrangewyrażaj się *7:16IsthealiceOki *7:16SarumamLestrangekurde *szybzsa *szybsza * *7:16Isthealicewroci akurat jak zrobi * *7:16SarumamLestrange *7:17Isthealicea idzie mi no *wolno ale bedzie lepiej *7:17SarumamLestrangeA do kiedy masz *czas *7:18Isthealice31 listopada przedstawiam dalszy ciąg *a ogolnie do 31 stycznia *7:19SarumamLestrangerozumiem rozumiem *a o czym piszesz jeśli można wiedzieć/ *?* *Ziomuxn10a aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *7:19Ziomuxn10ano we za co było *7:19SarumamLestrangeza słownictwo *Julaamusicgirl aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *7:20SarumamLestrange *7:20JulaamusicgirlHej ^^ *7:20Letycjaברוכים הבאים *7:20Ziomuxn10aelo *7:20Braktraxyo *7:20JulaamusicgirlCtam? *7:20SarumamLestrangea dobrze Julko *a u Ciebie co słychać? Co dziś robiłaś? *7:20LetycjaDomowego przedszkola dzień 2 *7:21JulaamusicgirlOgólnie dzień mi dobrze minął *Leniwie *Czyli jak lubię *7:21SarumamLestrangeto Cię pocieszę *jutro do szkoły * *7:21JulaamusicgirlTuT *Znowu integracja... *7:23IsthealiceSaru, pisze o doborze kadry pracowniczej pod względem niezawodnosci czlowieka *7:24SarumamLestrangeo cholibka *7:24Isthealicena gacie merlina *7:24SarumamLestrangena brodę Hagrida *7:24Isthealice *o salazarze *7:24SarumamLestrangeo Godryku *7:24Isthealicena mą duszę *7:24SarumamLestrangena nos Voldemorta *Babcia mi dała dzisiaj czekolade *myślałem że to truskawkowa moja ulubiona *bo *opakowanie było takie czerwone *i się nie przyjrzałem *no i biorę kawałek *a tu *taka gorzka *i to jeszcze z jakimiś bakaliami *nienawidzę * *7:26Letycja *7:27Julaamusicgirl *7:27SarumamLestrangeTo był mój Fejl *dnia *7:27LetycjaWłaśnie dla tego,jak dostajesz/kupujesz słodkie,to się sprawdza *7:27SarumamLestrangebyłem pewny, że jak zwykle truskawkowa *7:27Isthealicehahah *gorzka z bakaliami *najgorzej *7:28SarumamLestrangebo babcia zawsze daje truskawkowa *w sensie dla mnie *dla brata mleczną *a tu *dostałem *jej ulubioną * *7:28JulaamusicgirlSad *7:28LetycjaNo to po co się z nią rozstawała,jak lubi ? *7:28SarumamLestrangePewnie nie przewidziała *że wejdę *i nie miała truskawkowej *a już wychodziłem *a ona idzie *"Mateuszek czekoladkę sobie weź" *7:29LetycjaBiedny Saru *7:29SarumamLestrangeno i se wziąłem *i to był błą *błąd *a może babci już nie smakuje *i teraz sie cieszy *że się jej pozbyła * *7:30Julaamusicgirl nie wykluczone *7:30LetycjaNo to wejdź i zobacz *7:30SarumamLestrangenie no *teraz to już śpi *bo trzeba o 5 wstać i odmawiac litanie do serca pana Jezusa *7:31LetycjaZw-idę do łazienki *7:31SarumamLestrange *ok *7:34Isthealicemateuszek czekoladke sobie weź *DDDDD *pewnie wam opowiadalam *ale ja zawsze znajduje wlosy w jedzenie *jedzeniu* *a zwlaszcza jak jestem u babci *7:36SarumamLestrange *ja u babci *rzadko jem *7:40JulaamusicgirlNie wiem czemu ale zabrzmiało mi to jak kwestia w sztuce *7:42SarumamLestrangeale co *które * *7:43Isthealicenasz dialog to zapis sztuki *Romeo i Julia w kuchni babci *7:43SarumamLestrangetak * *ale sie jaram wiecie *niedlugo premiera FZ *jeszcze całe *12 dni * *7:46Isthealicewiem *też sie nie moge doczekać *Primaryhelp aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *7:48Braktraxyo *7:48Primaryhelp *7:48Ziomuxn10aelo *7:48Braktraxkomu polać? *7:48SarumamLestrangehej *7:48Ziomuxn10ami polej *7:48Braktrax* Braktrax polewa Bogdanowi *7:48Ziomuxn10a* Ziomuxn10a wypija *7:48LetycjaJj-jestem wyrobiona *7:48Ziomuxn10aale mocne *7:49Braktraxno wm * Braktrax polewa sb i wypija *takie właśnie lubię *komu jeszcze? *7:50SarumamLestrangenajwidoczniej nikomu *7:51JulaamusicgirlJa lecę, bo muszę jeszcze lekcje powtórzyć *Paa *7:51Braktraxjh *Julaamusicgirl deportował(a) się z Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *7:52Isthealicepaa *7:52Primaryhelpdobra *włączamy komputery *i lugujemy sie na student14 *hasło student14 *7:53Braktrax* Braktrax odpala rdzawego muła *7:53Primaryhelpi bedziemy hackowac serwery fbi *7:53Ziomuxn10aten na korbę czy na węgiel? *7:53Primaryhelpna korbę *7:53Ziomuxn10aokej * Ziomuxn10a kręci korbą *7:53Primaryhelpdobra jak włączyliście *wchodzimy w hack.com *i piszemy hack fbi *i enter *7:53Braktrax* Braktrax wyszukuje stronę waląc klawą w biurko *7:54Ziomuxn10a* Ziomuxn10a tak samo *7:54Braktraxdobra shackowane *przejmuję lekcję *7:54Primaryhelp *7:54Braktraxno to idziemy do garażu *przyda ci sięksiążka bo ty nowy *7:54SarumamLestrangeprzenieście się na pw, bo i tak nie rozumie o czym rozmawiacie *którys raz Wam to powtarzam *7:55Braktraxto po prostu lekcja *7:55SarumamLestrangeto prowadźcie ją na pv? *7:55Braktraxnie bo na pw to za mało osób *??? *7:55SarumamLestrangea no widzisz *7:55Ziomuxn10apanie *7:55SarumamLestrangenie widze, żeby innych tutaj to interesowało *7:55Ziomuxn10adaj go pan do odpowiedzi *7:55PrimaryhelpPo obejrzeniu tego 10 razy już rozumiem sens. To jest Wojciech Walerian Suchodolski szambelan Stanisława Augusta Poniatowskiego w swojej 3 postaci po powtórnym zmartwychwstaniu. W pierwszej postaci był szambelanem, w drugiej postaci był majorem w bombasie oraz kosmonautą. A jako że ma moce nam zwykłym ludziom nie znane to potrafił polecieć w kosmos sam, pofrunął pod księżyc i wylądował na ukrywanej przez NASA planecie, domyślam się że o nazwie Orbit. Na tej planecie jest wymarzony, wspaniały, rajski świat, na którym nie ma smutków ludzie się cieszą życiem i nie ma wojen oraz jest dobre rżnięcie. *Po tym major stwierdził że czas wracać na ziemie i powiedzieć o tym lepszym świecie. Nauczony prze mieszkańców planety Orbit po prostu skoczył na ziemie. Podczas lotu widział że ziemia nie jest płaska i że się kręci na jakiejś ości, była ona olbrzymia (stąd nawiązanie do ości słonia) ale nie była ona w całości okrągłą tylko była pół okrągła (tu zapewne chodzi o półkole. Po dwóch sekundach wylądował na istocie która była żubrem, nie był to zwykły żubr, był to żubr zmieszany z misiem polarnym mówiący głosem ludzkim, stąd też nazwa "żuber". On głosem ludzkim odpowiedział mu prawdę o której nikt z nas nie wie. Major wyjawił tylko część tego co przekazał żuber czyli to że ziemia jest półokrągła, ale domyślam się że przekazał mu dużo więcej informacji. *Po tym major przemienił się w 3 swoją postać, postać ludzką w której zdradza szyfrem prawdę o wszechświecie, ale jako że ludzie są nie wierni to nigdy nie poznają prawdy o pięknym, otaczającym nas kosmosie. Z filmu można też wywnioskować że Mikołaj Kopernik również ujawniał się po kilkoma postaciami, jedną z nich jest orbit. Zastanawia mnie tylko kim w tym wszystkim ma być Kononowicz, jakie on ma zadanie w historii Majora. *7:56BraktraxDO ODPOWIEDZI *7:56SarumamLestrangemożesz nie spamić takimi pierdołami? *7:56Primaryhelphttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QP-N54BPz4Q&t=1s *7:56Braktraxchociaż tego nigdy nie robię *7:56SarumamLestrangecaps off *7:56Primaryhelpto nie poerdoły *to prawda *7:56SarumamLestrangeto pisz to na pw *serio to nikogo nie interesuje *7:56Braktraxuwaga wyłazimy na pole *primary do odpowiedzi *7:56Primaryhelpmam szczesliwy numerek *7:56Braktraxktóry masz? *sprawdzę *7:57SarumamLestrangePowtarzam po raz ostatni, że macie iść na rozmowę prywatną *7:57Braktraxdaj mi sprawdzić jaki jest dziś szczęśliwy nr *7:57Primaryhelpteoria półokrągłej ziemi *7:57BraktraxdobrA *numer teoria półokrągłej ziemi *ale numerek szczęśliwy to numerek teoria półokrągłej ziemii a nie teoria półokrągłej ziemi *więc do odp *7:58Primaryhelpnie *tfu *Isthealice wtrącił(a) Cię do lochów Snape'a. Kategoria:Kopie czatu